Goodnight
by ChasingRainbows90
Summary: THIS IS A SPOILER FIC. IT IS BASICALLY MY INTERPRETATION OF HOW A STORYLINE STARTING IN THE EPISODE AIRING 7TH MAY 2013 MAY END.


**This does have a spoiler warning for the episode airing 7th May 2013. Basically a storyline starts in that episode and this is my interpretation of how it may end. It may not actually end this way! I hope it's alright. Reads and Reviews are appreciated as always. **

* * *

She was his angel; his baby girl.

She was lying in front of him, her body fragile. It was the stark realisation of how tiny she was, lying there. Her skin so pale that she almost faded in to the white sheet, on which she was lying.

Today her eyes are open. They have been closed for what seems like many days, but today she is watching. She is seeing the world around her, but it is not the world he wants her to know. He wants her to see the bright blue sky outside of the window. It is January, and everyone expected it to be grey. But the world outside was bright. The world outside was in contrast to his daughter, who was slowly slipping from him.

She turns her head, the movement is slow and painful and he longs to ease her suffering. She is too young for this. She shouldn't experience this and yet she is here. And he feels himself ebbing away alongside her. It is slowly destroying him. But he cannot break. He cannot collapse before her, not now, not ever.

Her mouth moves but she makes no words. He knows what she is asking. The question that has bubbled on her lips since the beginning. The question he dreads to hear, because the answer he longs to give is a lie. He has lied to her throughout because he cannot bear the truth. But it is a truth she knows; even though he has yet to say the words.

He whispers to her that it is alright for her to close her eyes, that her questions can wait. He smiles at her, trying to seem reassuring but he knows it is in vain. Her questions won't wait, not now. So many questions she'll never ask him; and so many answers he's never given her. But he can't do this now. He doesn't want her to be sad or afraid, so he whispers his reassurance. His hand slowly lifting hers; his is large – a bear paw – containing hers which is frail and bird like. He cannot remember when it changed, but for a second it chokes him until she realises she is still watching. He promises quietly that he won't leave her, that no matter what he's always with her.

He can see she is tired. He whispers that it is time for sleep, and she gives him a small smile. How many times had he said those very words to her? In the dead of night when she'd been a toddler and thought that was the time for playing, or as a child who'd come to know that if the sun was up it was still daytime and therefore she should be awake and not sleeping – even though it was summer and time was still ticking on. So many nights with her in his arms, singing her songs and whispering stories; nights when he was so beyond tired that the songs would be a mishmash and stories would have switched endings. And she would laugh against him, her silly daddy.

He can see her eyelids are dropping, ever so slowly. He knows it'll be soon. He whispers that it is time to dream and he smiles at her. Thinking of the dreams they had once had for this beautiful girl. As she had lain as a newborn in a bassinet, he had dreamed of the life she would live; of her in a school uniform, a wedding dress and of one day holding a child of her own. He'd imagined his little girl one day singing to her child the songs he had sung to her.

He wonders if she had dreamed of the future she'd have. If she had wondered what life had in store for her. There should have been so many things waiting for her. He wished he could switch places with her. He had lived his life. She still had so much to give.

Her breathing is slowed now and he feels his heart racing in his chest. The end is near, though her story had barely begun. She is slipping further and further from him, but he knows he is with her. He lives within her heart and she within his. Even when she is gone, she will still be with him.

But he doesn't want her to leave. He knows she is ready but he isn't. She is his baby. And he isn't ready to say goodbye yet.

He knows she has gone. He can see it in her face. She is peaceful. She could simply be sleeping. He leans in to her, and kisses her. His baby girl.

He whispers in to her ear.

"goodnight"


End file.
